


Shower

by smutfinite



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutfinite/pseuds/smutfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenario: You get home from a date at the waterpark with Dongwoo, and when<br/>you go to take a shower, he joins you [it’s really hard to write about your own bias!!]<br/>Rating: hot and… wet?</p><p>Originally posted at Smutfinite on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Although you’d had a ridiculous amount of fun at the waterpark with Dongwoo, when you finally made it home you wanted nothing more than to collapse onto your bed and sleep until tomorrow. Unfortunately for you, that wasn’t possible. The two of you had dinner plans with friends, and you only had a few hours to get yourself sorted. Your muscles ached from all the running around you’d done; sometimes it felt like going on these dates with your boyfriend were the best exercise you got. Dongwoo was still hyped about the day as you unlocked the front door, chattering non stop about how cool it had been when you’d managed to dunk him under the water, causing you to laugh and hit his arm playfully.

“I know you let me win that time.” You said, kissing his cheek as he grinned sheepishly at you.

You dumped your bag on the sofa, pulling your still-damp hair out of it’s ponytail and running a hand through it. Dongwoo sat down heavily, letting out a puff of air as he grabbed for the remote and started flicking through channels. It drove you mad that he never settled on one thing to watch, and you rolled your eyes, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

“I’m getting in the shower real quick. I ache everywhere.” You told him.

“Mmmmkay…” Came his distracted reply.

Ten minutes later, you finally stepped underneath the stream of hot water and felt instant relief as it warmed your body, the heat working it’s way to your muscles and soothing you. You sighed in happiness, lathering yourself up with your favourite shower gel and watching the bubbles float away down the drain. Reaching out for the shampoo, you realised with irritation that you’d left it in the overnight bag you’d taken with you to Dongwoo’s, and it was currently sat on the sofa with him. Not wanting to get out of the shower, you stuck your head around the door and yelled to your boyfriend.

“Hey, Dongwoo? Can you bring me my shampoo?!”

“What?!”

“My shampoo!! Can you bring it to me? It’s in my bag!”

“'Kay!” You heard him shout back, and you closed the door again, standing under the water and letting it cascade over you.

You stood, enjoying the sensation of the warm water on your tired body, eyes closed, and thought about the day. You smiled at the memories, thinking about how happy Dongwoo had been the whole time. He’d been stressed at work recently and he’d really needed a break like this. The waterpark was the best idea you’d had in ages. Plus, he looked really, really great in that white vest, all wet and clinging to his body… You felt your heart speed up a little just thinking about it, and shook your head. What was taking him so long with the shampoo anyway?

“Baby, do you want the apple one or the… what’s this, jojoba? The jojoba oil one…?” You heard his voice from just outside the bathroom, and tucked your head out of the shower door again.

“Just bring them both.” You replied, leaving the door open a bit so he could pass you the bottles.

You heard the door creak open a little more, and then close behind you, and called out a quick thanks before turning to grab the shampoo. But instead you found yourself face-to-face with a very naked Dongwoo.

“Hi…?” You breathed as he stroked your cheek gently, sweeping back your hair.

“You said you were aching,” He said, moving his hand to your shoulder and squeezing lightly, “So I thought… I could help?”

You watched him look you up and down, his eyes hungry, and you shivered a little despite the warmth of the water hitting your back. There was something about Dongwoo, something about the way he could make you feel so hot without even touching you. It was something that had always happened with him, from the very beginning of your relationship – how his eyes would find yours from across a crowded room and you would just know how much he wanted you without a word being said. He motioned for you to turn around with his finger, and you did as he told you, standing with your back to him. He slowly massaged your shoulders, easing out the tension that had built up there throughout the day. You couldn’t help but let out a sigh of satisfaction at the feeling, and leaned back into his touch, feeling your back hit his chest as his hands smoothly ran down your shoulders to your upper arms.

You arched into his touch, trembling with anticipation. All of a sudden, you were hot everywhere, desperate to feel him against you. He pushed your hair over your shoulder and placed his lips against the back of your neck, kissing you there gently while his fingers swept down your sides, almost tickling you. His hands moved around to your front, stroking up your stomach to cup your breasts as he kissed around to the side of your neck. You gave a low moan, pressing back into him, rubbing your backside against his groin and causing him to nip at the sensitive skin of your earlobe, encircling the shell of your ear with his tongue, his hot breath all you could hear, panting evenly as his fingers worked on your nipples and he ground into you from behind. Feeling the hardness of his erection against you made your heart rate increase, and you covered his hands with your own, encouraging him to squeeze harder, tipping your head back to rest on his shoulder.

Wanting more, you dragged his hand from your breast, guiding it down your body. He grunted as his fingers made contact with your clit and you hissed in pleasure at the feeling, the warm water of the shower cascading over your body and only adding to the delicious sensations he was causing. He circled you there slowly, gradually building up speed as you gripped at his forearms for support. You were panting now, letting out small whimpers as he continued to bring you towards the point of no return, feeling him so hard behind you. Without warning, he growled against the wet skin of your shoulder and turned you around, pinning you against the cold tiles of the shower wall, the water now falling over him, dripping over his hair and shoulders. There was hardly a moment to enjoy the view of him standing there before he attacked your lips with his own, kissing you hard, grabbing at your thigh and pulling your leg up to rest against his hip. Your slung your arms around his neck, wanting him closer.

You bit at his full bottom lip, soothing it with your tongue afterwards and running your hands through his soaking wet hair, dragging him closer, wanting to fuse your body with his. You could feel his erection rubbing against you, driving you insane with need. You grasped at him with your hands, sliding them over his defined back, reaching his amazing ass and squeezing him closer to you, causing you both to break the kiss in a moan, the friction sending pleasure rocketing through you. You looked into his eyes, letting him know what you wanted. You saw a flash there, that other side of Dongwoo – the opposite to his sweetness, his laughing innocence – understanding what you were trying to communicate to him. He kissed you quickly before gripping your waist and lifting you with hardly any effort. Your wrapped your legs around him straight away, your arms around his shoulders, your face buried in his neck as he slowly, teasingly eased himself inside you. You felt your thighs tremble as he held you firmly in his arms, kissing your neck hungrily, bucking his hips against you suddenly and making you almost screamed with delight at the sensation of it. You were clinging onto him for dear life as he thrust against you again, so slowly. He untangled your hands from his shoulders, pushing you back against the wall, resting his forehead on yours.

“I want to see you.” He said softly, pulling out and thrusting into you again, making you yelp in surprise and pleasure. 

He bit his bottom lip, and you pushed your heels into the small of his back forcing him closer again. 

“How do you want it?” He asked, rotating his hips and making your eyes roll back.

You put your hands on his shoulders, gripping him hard, wriggling a little against him. He let out a shaky breath as if he’d been holding it in, leaning to kiss you again. As he moved inside you again, you arched your back, the heat of his body a sharp contrast to the cold of the tiles. He was pressed so close against you now, one of his hands holding your thigh, the other holding your face as he kissed you, as he gave shallow thrusts into you. You needed more. 

“Harder.” You murmured, feeling his excitement building in the way his heart beat faster, the way his breathing sped up.

Bracing himself with the wall, his hand splayed against it by your shoulder, he thrust into you hard, and you felt your toes curl as he hit the place within you that would bring you to your release, quaking around him. You moaned encouragingly, flashing him a wicked smile.

“F-faster.” You said, locking your eyes with his.

His lips curled up into a smirk and he slammed against you again, not giving you any time to recover before he picked up the pace, thrusting into you hard and fast, just how you craved it. You threw your head back, screaming in pure pleasure every time his hips moved against yours, the hot water of the shower hitting his back, flowing over his shoulders, between your bodies, making you slick with it. The friction between his body and your own was building. The familiar warmth was gathering inside you, and you could feel your orgasm approaching rapidly, hitting you with no warning and exploding within you as he never broke his rhythm, riding out the waves of pleasure with you. You found yourself calling his name over and over, clutching at him as he kissed your face, your neck, your mouth.

As you came down from your high, he kissed you gently, whispering that he loved you. You brushed his hair out of his eyes, kissing his nose as he let you out of his grip, your feet touching the tiled floor again. Your knees felt weak.

“You didn’t…?” You asked, looking down to see him still rock hard.

He shook his head, and you bit your lip, feeling arousal spread within you again, grabbing him suddenly and kissing him roughly before turning your back on him, casting him a look over your shoulder before your braced yourself against the wall with both hands. He groaned audibly, and you felt his hands gripping your hips as his erection rubbed against your entrance tantalisingly before he slid inside you, causing you both to gasp at the new angle. He filled you up completely before pulling out and snapping his hips back into you. You moaned, pushing back to meet his thrusts as he moved into you, his hands hard on your hips and ass, his breaths ragged. 

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna come.” He grunted, and you panted as he thrust harder into you, suddenly overcome with the sensation of him moving inside you, your walls clenching around him as he hit that sweet spot again, over and over and he began to lose control. 

Your nails slid on the wet tiles on front of you as you moaned out, your second orgasm breaking over you just as he released his own inside you. He pulled out, quickly pulling you back to face him so he could kiss you, soft and slow, walking backwards into the stream of water and bringing you with him. Reaching behind him, he grabbed a bottle of shampoo, squeezing some into his hand and then starting to work it into your hair. You smiled up at him, and he grinned back at you, lathering up your hair before rinsing it with the head of the shower. He did the same with the conditioner, making sure all traces of it were washed away. 

Afterwards, you sat in a fluffy bathrobe on the floor while he blow dried your hair. You nudged his leg and he switched off he drier, looking down at you quizzically.

“You know I love you, right?” You asked him, feeling a blush paint your cheeks.

He laughed, shaking his head at you in disbelief.

“Of course I know. You’re mine.” He said, switching the hair drier back on.


End file.
